


Bah Humbug

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Hale Family Feels, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles gets Derek a Christmas present--a candle holder that says bah humbug. It's the first present Derek for since the fire.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222





	Bah Humbug

Derek stared down at the box that sat on the table, wrapped in brightly coloured wrapping paper with poinsettias printed across it. A length of silky white ribbon had been wrapped around the box, tied off in a bow that held the small piece of card in place.

Derek reached out and turned the paper over, reading the chicken-scratch handwriting he knew all too well.

_Dear Sourwolf,_

_Merry Christmas._

_From Stiles_.

Derek let out a heavy sigh, letting the piece of card fall from his hand. 

He knew Stiles’ gift was going to be a gag gift—a trinket or a toy that Stiles thought was funny.

 _Might as well get this over with_ , Derek thought to himself.

He picked up the box, untying the ribbon and letting it fall away from the box. He slid his finger under the fold of paper and tore it open.

Inside was a white cardboard box.

He opened the top of the box, pulling out the bubble wrap and tissue paper that cushioned the present. He dug into the box, his fingers brushing against the smooth surface of the cold class. He pulled whatever it was out of the box, letting it sit in his hand.

It was a candle holder. The glass was white and misty with cursive silver lettering painted onto it, spelling out two words: _bah humbug_.

Derek had to fight the urge to chuckle. He wasn't going to let Stiles win that easily.

Inside the holder was a candle. He lifted it up to his nose—curious—and sniffed.

His senses were flooded with the sweet smell of pine needles and petrichor.

Suddenly, it didn't feel like he was standing in his apartment, surrounded by polished concrete and brick walls. Instead, he was standing on the edge of the Beacon Hills reserve, where the rushing waters of the creek divided the reserve from his family's property. He was a child, holding onto his mother's hand and watching in awe as his father cut down the Christmas tree that year. 

He remembered struggling to reach the branches he wanted to hang the baubles on and how Laura would hold him up so he could reach.

He remembered curling up with Laura on the couch on Christmas Eve, a blanket strewn over them as they waited for Santa to come down the chimney, only to fall asleep an hour later. But that became a tradition of theirs, even when Cora was born—the three of them would curl up in front of the fireplace and wait. They never stayed awake long enough, and at some point it stopped being about trying to catch Santa and became about being together.

The memories were so clear—so vivid.

He felt warm tears well in his eyes as he looked down at the candle in his hands.

"Do you like it?" Stiles asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Derek looked up at him.

The smile fell from Stiles' face as an expression of worry settled in its place. 

Derek blinked back his tears, a small smile playing with the corners of his mouth.

"Come here," Derek whispered, reaching out for Stiles.

Stiles took his hand, letting Derek pull him in and hold him close.

Derek brought his lips to Stiles', kissing him tenderly.

"I love it," Derek said.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
